


Siren

by Lisacat



Category: TwoSet, Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Other, Out of Character
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:14:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25854967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisacat/pseuds/Lisacat
Summary: 就在Brett將要再踩出一步墜入海中時，歌聲嘎然而止。他為美麗的人魚演奏，貪戀音樂的受傷海妖在琴聲中忘了原本的意圖。警示：不是性轉，但類似。
Relationships: BE - Relationship, Brett Yang/Eddy Chen, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

他們已經迷失方向數日了，Brett發誓，他不只一次看到同一塊礁石了，今夜連星星都沒有，整艘船被團團霧氣籠罩住，當船長發現霧氣瀰漫時，馬上要求他的船員們找東西塞住耳朵，他不明白這是為什麼，但船長嘰哩呱啦地說了一大串聖文森方言，像英文又不像英文的語言，讓他完全沒有搞懂。

他被焦急的船長在耳道塞了兩團布料，還沒塞緊他就側了一下身子，閃避老船長黝黑且塞滿污垢的手指。

船長看他一眼，蓬亂的鬍子底下又蹦出了一串方言，隔著耳中的布條，更加難以理解了。

船上很快就忙碌了起來，船員們下了錨，將一桶蘭姆酒抬了出來，打開封口後又一一回到船艙裡，門窗正一扇又一扇地被關上，沒人有空理會這個因為錯過原本的郵輪，而在碼頭拜託有著同樣目的地，但尚未正式載客的探險郵輪捎上一程的小提琴家。

就在船員們都進到船艙後，他才跟著要進入他的艙房，手剛觸到門把，他就聽見一道模糊的歌聲，不是天籟美聲，卻讓他忍不住想再聽清楚一點。

在他還沒意識到的時候，手已經自主地取下耳中的布團，他往船頭走去，歌聲愈來愈近，低吟淺唱地搔著他的耳膜，讓他心底發癢。

夜更深、霧更濃了。

他在船頭張望，試著找出歌聲的來源，他不知道為什麼其他人都不出來聽聽這迷人的嗓音，同時又為只有自己獨享的這件事感到高興。

嘩啦、嘩啦。

他聽見海面上傳來了海豚跳起的聲音，瞇著眼凝視無盡大海，沒有看見海豚，卻看見一道身影，穿梭在船首左右，靈巧擺動的魚尾好像閃著星芒，直撲他的眼底。

「－－－」

他聽不懂歌聲中的語言，卻想要再多聽一些，他打開手上不知何時起就拎著的琴盒，拿出他的小提琴調了音，弓無聲落在弦上，他開始為那首歌曲伴奏，一直都站在樂團前方獨奏的人，首次做了陪襯的角色。

他陶醉在歌聲中，用他的琴與之交織繚繞，現在若有旁人在他身邊，大概會將他從船緣拉下來，罵他是不是不要命了，因為他正站在船頭最最前端邊緣處，魔怔地演奏著。

就在他將要再踩出一步墜入海中時，歌聲嘎然而止，搖搖欲墜中，保護小提琴的本能，使他抱著琴往後倒在甲板上，「嘩啦、嘩啦」的聲響又出現了。

「咘誒－－－」

那個偏低的嗓音這次像在呼喚著他，他爬起來將琴收回琴盒中，再次攀在船緣張望，剛才的那抹身影碰巧從水中高高躍起，他想都沒想地向前張開雙臂，竟讓他碰巧攫獲了那個神秘的生物。

他瞪著自己下意識抓住，現在正雙手撐在甲板上坐著的生物發愣。

腰部以上是穠纖合度的線條，稍寬的肩、微微鼓起卻又不似健身教練那樣誇張的胸、收窄的腰枝，以及波光流轉的眸子、俊俏的面容，微捲的褐髮好像不易弄濕，蓬鬆地可愛。

腰部以下是由淺至深的紫色鱗片魚尾，在了無星點的夜色中閃爍著光芒，美得令人忍不住要摸上一把。

事實上，Brett已經在撫摸滑滑涼涼的魚尾了，他將不知名的生物姑且稱作人魚，一面摸著，一面問著人魚問題。

「人魚，你有名字嗎？你是從哪裡來的？會說人類的語言嗎？」

謎樣美麗的人魚輕輕對他笑著，口中發出的聲音仍然那麼動人，讓他心弦為之瘋狂，人魚不停地重複著同樣的詞，他猜那大概就是他的名字了。

「誒咿……誒咿……，我叫你Eddy好嗎？」

Eddy的眼簾撲簌翕動，濃濃的睫毛在蜜褐色的肌膚上拍打著，激起他想將這神秘的生物藏起來據為己有的念頭，二話不說便背起琴盒，一把將人魚攔腰抱起，往自己花大錢要求的頂級艙房走去。

他不知道人魚能不能長時間離開海水，於是便將Eddy先安置在房內浴室中，再一趟又一趟地來回於甲板和房間，將海水裝滿了一個浴缸。

當他倒入最後一桶海水後，Eddy已經迫不及待地趴在浴缸邊緣撩著水面，接著忽然拉著他的手一起拍打水面，噴得他滿臉滿身的水花。

Brett將弄濕的上衣脫下掛在一旁，拿了毛巾正要擦臉，一隻手就被濕淋淋的手拉住，他不明所以地看著Eddy，對方先是將臉貼在他的手上蹭了兩下，接著又牽著他的手緩緩往下移，自那個被陽光親吻過一般的柔軟胸口一路滑下，在人身與魚尾的交界處揉著圈圈，他看了看好像很舒服而瞇起眼的Eddy，跪在地上開始主動為他按揉。

「嗯嗚……」

Eddy發出了一聲甜糯軟香的音，他感覺到自己的血液正往同一個地方流去，接著Eddy再次拉著他的手往下移了一個手掌的距離，並彎起小指捏著他手掌底下一片泛著虹光的鱗片，掀往一旁，露出了讓他立刻失去理智的部位。

鱗片底下的是和人類女性相似的性器構造，而人魚正勾著他的食指撫弄著那小小的開口，微涼濕滑的觸感從他的指尖一路傳遞到大腦，褲襠也高高聳起。

他開始自主地撥弄起透著水色的艷麗花苞，致力於使羞怯的花苞綻放盛開，咕啾咕啾的水聲在浴室中迴盪，Eddy盤亙在地上的魚尾一下下地輕拍在他的腿上，薄如蟬翼的尾鰭有節奏地跟著他的呼吸聲扇著，整個浴室中充滿了妖艷的聲響。

「嗯呀－－」

拔高的甜膩呻吟聲鑽進他的耳中，他再也忍不住，也毫無忍耐的想法了。


	2. Chapter 2

浴室裡水霧繚繞，他的手指正在探尋人魚神秘的入口，Eddy上半身看上去是隻雄性生物，身下隱藏在鱗片後的卻是如同人類女性那樣的構造，和一般的魚類差不了多少的腔穴，完全不妨礙他對他產生慾望。

他意亂情迷地撥弄那朵花苞，外層花瓣包裹著小小的珍珠及窄窄甬道，他盯著人魚微微上揚的眼尾，和胸膛不明顯的紅暈，不知道自己身在何處，是夢境還是現實。

Eddy隨著他的手指發出聲音，甜膩的呻吟好像鑽進了他的骨頭深處，無法抑制地只想進入某個能夠緊密貼合著他的處所，氤氳的熱氣圍繞著他，在他不知道的時候，人魚拿眼睨視著他的迷亂。

他其實不是他以為的人魚，而是失去羽翼的妖精。他隨心所欲，在海岸線游弋，被靠海生活的人們稱為海妖塞壬。

他厭惡自己的原貌，被扯掉翅膀後，背脊上留下了長長的不規則疤痕，愛美的他曾經不分晝夜地坐在礁岩上為此哭泣，一顆顆的淚水在離開眼眶的瞬間化為珍珠，而那些可恨的人類在見到礁石上大大小小的珍珠後，個個都想將他抓起來當珍奇異獸圈養。

他曾經相信過人類哄騙，只因為那個人和其他的水手們不一樣，他說他是旅行中的公爵，為他的美而臣服，又說他不需要隱藏背後的傷疤，因為那是他獨一無二的印記，不完美的模樣才最是美麗。

Duke of Hyung就這麼帶著被矇騙的他上了船，將他養在上鎖的船艙裡，每天都會來和他說說話、梳順他當時仍然長及腰際的髮，有時還會帶些新奇的、他沒有見過的人類玩意給他把玩。

然後便是所有噩夢的開端。

他被施用數種不致死的方式逼出淚水，肩胛處往下被重複割開的疤痕經常才長出粉嫩的新肉，就再次被割開，他好像又回到那個日夜哭泣的日子，直到他對疼痛麻痺，再也不知道怎麼掉淚時，公爵大人帶著他落下的所有珍珠上岸，任由船長和那些船員囂嚷著不詳、妖物，將傷痕累累的他甩在被豔陽曬得滾燙的岩岸邊離去。

他憤怒且哀傷，他唾棄容易相信他人的自己，厭恨所有的人類，接著化身為貌美的人魚開始歌唱，所有來到他在的海域的船隻，都別想安然離去。

不計其數的海員們在他的歌聲中迷失，做著荒唐的夢沉入海底，久而久之，船隊中偶爾警覺到異狀而逃過的船隻變多，他的海域要不是沒有船隊經過，就是船長早已知曉要如何避免被歌聲迷惑。

他很久、很久，沒有遇到如此輕易被誘惑的人了。

如果不是因為Brett演奏的音樂，他是不打算現身的。

他太想念音樂了，在音樂競賽中輸給繆斯、被拔除羽翼之後，留在海岸邊的他已經很久沒有聽到人們演奏了。

為了那把精緻樂器帶來的聲音，他不介意親自為他帶來所有荒唐的想望，而不只是如同過去給予他人夢境那般而已。

他輕啟紅唇，吐出誘人哼吟聲，以及營造幻覺的霧氣，掩蓋了自己臉上毫無情慾的表情，在男人眼中呈現最淫亂的樣貌，直到他憑著本能露出引誘男人的隱密小穴被一根手指侵入，面上的神情才出現了不同的反應。

「啊嗯……嗯……」，他不知道自己化為人魚後擁有的那個部位究竟有甚麼用處，也從來不曉得那處會流出涓涓蜜液，異樣的感覺令他疑惑，而男人溫柔小心的動作讓他開始專心注視著對方的舉動。

他一聽見Eddy嘴裡溢出的輕吟，便覺得自己像個毛都沒有長齊的青澀少年，性器張揚著冒出前液，褲襠撐得高聳突出，他單手拉開褲鏈，解了釦子拉下休閒西褲，內褲前方已經看得見一小塊溽濕的痕跡，他不想嚇到人魚，因此忍著慾望僅在那綺麗的魚尾上磨蹭著。

手指被緊緊吸附的感覺太過美好，他能夠想像若是自己的陰莖取代手指進入，會是多麼致命的極致享受。

為了不要傷到Eddy，他特意放慢增加手指的速度，從一根到三根花去了許多時間，浴室內的蒸氣都漸漸凝為細小水珠，從鏡面、牆壁緩緩滑下。

帶有光澤的紫色魚尾隨著他手指的攪弄一下一下拍著地面，Eddy裸露的胸膛和臉頰都染上大片的緋紅色彩，耳裡不斷灌入人魚濕軟細吟的嗓音，他粗喘著氣大力擺動腰部，狠狠地撞著，鱗片和內褲布料的拍擊悶響傳遍整個浴室。

他再也無法忍耐了。

「Eddy……我能進去嗎？換這裡插進去，我會讓你舒服的……你如果不喜歡，拍拍我的手臂我就馬上出來，好嗎？」

他一邊用手指拈著花徑內的嫩肉，一邊拉著人魚的手握住自己的慾望，試著說服癱在地上嚶嚀的Eddy。

他雙眸迷濛，無法思考眼前的人類究竟說了什麼，甚至連自己原本的打算都記不清了，他只覺得身下那個小洞像被海葵的有毒觸手螫過一樣，又癢又麻，有點腫痛但卻渴望著更多，於是他扭動著身軀，本能地將腰部貼向男人。

當男人的手指抽離，他難耐地哼著，雙臂下意識地摟住男人的脖子，一個灼熱的物體馬上貼住他微涼的入口，當那根和他的穴徑相比過於碩大的東西開始往內插入時，他張口尖叫了起來。

說不出來的痛和快感並存，他偏低的體溫被炙熱的粗長硬棒熨著，好像碰到了岸邊被太陽曬得熱烘烘的細沙一樣，令他迷戀。

他以尾鰭拍著地面，將自己撐得更往Brett靠近，直到對方會意過來，不再遲疑，長驅直入地貫穿他的身子，他才吐出長長一口氣，啊啊哼哼地叫了出來。

他在Eddy細窄狹小的嫩穴中差點直接射了出來，他從沒遇過這麼緊、這麼會吸的穴徑，裡頭的軟肉一圈一圈地箍著他，一吸一縮地像另一個活著的生物一樣，他完全不想離開這樣令人驚豔的軀體，再也無法維持紳士的態度溫柔以待，大開大闔地操幹起美麗的非人生物。

那條魚尾在地上隨著抽插的動作搖擺，男人的雙膝張開跪在魚尾兩側，一手環著人魚的背脊，一手撐地，他奮力挺進，像是要將自己牢牢嵌合在Eddy體內，因使力而鼓起的股四頭肌上滿是薄汗，一隻帶著涼意的手在他的大腿上來回撫摸著那片肌肉，他抖了下身子，咬牙忍住從腿上傳來的快感，不停歇地前後擺動腰臀，投入在這具迷人的身軀之中。

他將臉埋在Eddy帶著海洋氣味的蓬鬆褐髮旁，低沉的嗓音不停地念著他給人魚起的名字，每一次叫喊，都使圈住他的那處顫抖著收緊，他們在慾海裡馳騁，肉體相碰的聲響和Eddy優美的叫聲交纏，伴隨著Brett的低吟，整艘船逐漸籠罩在莫名的霧氣之中。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hyung只是單純來跑龍套欺負人而已。


	3. Chapter 3

海妖的愉悅讓他為這片海域帶來了夢的迷霧，他享受著前所未有的快感，毫無保留地叫喊出聲，這一刻，關於他曾有過的疼痛、憤怒、受騙，全都被他拋之腦後。

他是大海那不受重視的棄子，藉由吞噬人類的美好想像而維持樣貌，卻在這個帶來美妙音樂的男人身上，成為汪洋裡的一艘翩翩小舟，隨著海面或輕微、或翻騰地搖曳。

他的背脊傳來一陣一陣的顫慄，Brett正在使勁進出的肉莖底下，乾淨的皺褶囊袋拍擊著他的魚身，兩人是那在沿海地帶一漲一退的潮汐，漣漪與碎沫在他腦中一波一波地擴散，襲捲了他所有的惡意念頭，拍散在肉與鱗片的撞擊聲中。

他耐不住熱燙粗長性器給予的存在感，Brett每次拓開他窄緻的穴口時，他都顫抖著吟叫出來；他不曾說過人類的語言，卻在聲聲叫喊中洩出那個名字的音調，直到雙眸瀰漫著比海溝底下更深、更沉的幽暗，才抬手圈住男人，徹徹底底抱緊對方。

船上已是濃霧一片，在船長室、船員艙房裡，都有著雙眼不知看向哪處的男人，他們被困在由海妖佈置而出的幻夢中，做盡各種深藏在內心的慾望，男人們逐漸粗重的喘息聲、撐起的褲襠、浸濕的褲頭，以及對著幻覺動作的軀體，讓探險郵輪上盡是濃厚的腥羶氣味。

而在Brett的個人浴室裡，除了汁水橫溢的體液味，還伴隨著一股清晨海風般的氣味，Brett覺得自己被既溫柔又急切地裹住，就像在船長告訴他的那片加勒比海裡泡著，隨著颶風將至的海面飄盪，手上執著一瓶蘭姆酒，一切都和聖文森人的週五傍晚一樣，那麼地無所謂、不要緊，他忘了自己原先要去往何方，醉在這片有著珊瑚透綠色感的澄澈透明海中，與人魚纏綿。

他猛烈而又溫柔地對待Eddy，低頭細細啜那柔軟胸膛上的小點，以舌面上粗糙的舌苔刻意放慢速度掃過乳孔，那朵蓓蕾立刻在他口中變硬、立起；他就像就著酒瓶瓶口喝酒一樣，連同褐粉色的乳暈一起用雙唇蓋住，一口一口吮吸，偶爾用牙齒刮過人魚的乳頭，就能感覺到自己的陰莖被夾緊。

他想永遠埋在Eddy身上。

他感覺自己快要到達高潮了，這才終於放過Eddy的胸，轉而吻上他呻吟連連的口，貪婪地捲走人魚口中微鹹偏涼的唾沫，他在他身上毫無原則地索要，甚至連自己的小潔癖都記不住了。

他第三次搖著頭高聲尖叫，瘋了一般甩著的頭代表著他即將迎接高潮，這一次的快感來得極為凶猛，他在Brett不停嵌進生殖腔的動作中大聲哭泣，「喀啦、咔啦……」，失速離開他眼眶的淚珠化為珍珠，一粒粒地掉到他們身旁。

男人在他的耳邊用低沉的嗓音喊著，「我的寶貝、我的心肝、我的好魚兒……」，胡亂喊出的稱呼另他想笑，卻在真的笑出來之前，被Brett緊緊抵住腔口抖動著射精的動作先肏哭，又掉了滿地的珍珠粒。

那些比他的體溫再高上幾度的精液灌進了他的生殖腔，腹中溫熱的感覺讓他又掉了幾滴眼淚。

Brett緩了緩氣才慢慢抽離，在白濁的液體隨著他半軟的肉莖流出時，他可惜地將自己下身的黏液揩下，抹在仍睜不開眼的人魚身上，抹在那些色澤更加艷麗了的紫色鱗片上。

地板上四處散落的珍珠突然進入了他的視線之中，他拈起一粒特別大顆的水色珍珠，在手上把玩了一下，接著下意識地用手指推著珍珠，使其沒入Eddy尚未完全合起來的腔穴，堵住了正在流出的精液，然後才用浴缸裡早已變涼的水為他擦拭魚尾和上身。

他抱起渾身乏力、閉眼喘息的人魚回到臥室，靜靜地看著肌膚泛出緋紅色的他，突然想為這樣的艷色麗人演奏一曲。

他隨手拉過丟在一旁的浴巾圍在腰間，順便擦了擦雙手，才打開琴盒取出他的小提琴。

在一個深深的吸氣之後，德布西的La Mer從弓和弦的接觸中流出，他拉的不完全是他在管弦樂團中拉的譜，而是這首曲子的主要旋律，揉合了他對人魚的喜愛與迷戀，。

明亮中仍然含蓄內斂的音色就像霧散以後的黎明，音符在艙房裡迴盪。

他在聽見音樂響起的同時，就努力張開眼睛看向演奏中的Brett，他悄悄將手覆在自己還有鼓漲感的腹部上，原本因為生殖腔被塞入的珍珠，而想起自己打算讓整艘船的人類沉入海底的打算，但現在卻又因為他的演奏捨不得了。

只是他不清楚自己究竟是捨不得這個發出美妙音色的小樂器，還是捨不得這個讓他聽了一首又一首曲子的音樂家，他只想再多聽一點、再一首就好，在天亮之前。


	4. Chapter 4

當他放下弓回頭，就看見剛才還累得直喘氣，連頸部兩側的鰓蓋都顫動了的Eddy專注的模樣，那雙有著海浪波紋的雙眼中，倒映著他和他的琴。

斜斜地倚在枕頭上的人魚的眼裡，滿是好奇與喜愛，那個純真的表情和眼神，與剛才浴室中的模樣完全不同，像個發現新奇玩具的孩子，眼中全是陽光灑在海面上的那種晶亮炫光。

他真的覺得他太可愛迷人了。

「這首曲子叫做La Mer，是描寫大海給作曲家的感覺，你喜歡嗎？聽起來像你的海洋嗎？」

他點了頭又搖搖頭，然後歪著頭思索要如何讓男人理解他的意思，他雙手撐著床鋪打算起來坐好，卻忽然感覺到腹部異樣痠脹。

他想起來了，剛才這個叫做Brett的男人，在他的身體裡留下了許多能生寶寶的東西，還塞了一顆大珍珠在裡面。

他收縮著生殖腔裡頭的嫩肉，試著將珍珠排出體外，珍珠慢慢被推擠著，同時再次刺激了他的腔穴內壁，整個人因而蒙上一片紅潮，他咬著下唇持續一縮一放地努力著，嬌嫩的腔肉一圈一圈推著異物，腹腔中男人留下的濃稠液體也跟著他的動作慢慢流出，最後珍珠總算和著精液一起被排出。

珍珠離開生殖腔的那一剎那，他的唇邊也溢出一聲呻吟，「啊嗯－－」，他完全沒有意識到自己渾身的桃色有多麼勾人，而Brett的眼神有多幽暗。

從頭至尾雙眼都沒離開過Eddy的人吞了幾次口水，又舔了舔異常乾燥的嘴唇，他看見自己一時興起塞進人魚體內的珍珠慢慢脫離那個被自己弄得紅腫的花瓣時，腦中浮現了Eddy為自己產下小人魚的想像，生出了就這樣把人帶著一起去墨西哥演出，再帶著他回家的念頭。

那些正一股一股地從花穴口流出的白濁液體，以及因為好奇而伸出手指沾了些魚尾上的白液去嚐，接著又皺起眉頭的單純人魚，全都像是一場夢境，他被不確定的虛幻感驅使著，放下小提琴彎腰吻了一下Eddy的頭頂，接著單膝跪在床邊，拉著對方的手詢問。

「Eddy，我搭上這艘船是為了去墨西哥演出，我想帶著你一起去。這是我這次巡迴演出的最後一場了，演出後我會想辦法帶你回去澳洲，不管要花多少時間搭船都沒關係；我的家鄉有美麗的大海、豐富多樣的生物，我可以和你一起找個海邊小屋居住，只要你讓我知道該如何照顧你，我就能一一為你做到，你願意和我一起走嗎？」

上一個問題還沒想好該如何表達，馬上又來了一個更複雜的問題，他水亮的桃花眼眨了眨，無聲地看著男人，既不點頭也不搖頭，只是默默地看著Brett。

那雙握著他的手溫暖、乾燥，仔細去感受的話，還能分辨出其中一隻手的指腹和其他地方有著不太一樣的觸感，硬硬的厚繭讓他感到有趣，他一邊思考一邊摸過食指、中指、無名指和小指的繭，忽略了Brett一下又一下扇著的不安眼睫。

他喜歡這個男人的音樂，喜歡這個男人剛剛在浴室對他做的事情，喜歡這個男人仔細地將自己的鱗片擦得乾乾淨淨的模樣，喜歡這個男人低沉的嗓音。

他決定要求更多的音樂之後再來考慮，因此他放開了Brett的手，指著一旁的小提琴隨意哼出旋律，雙眸期盼地看著小提琴家。

他望進那雙亮晶晶的眼睛，在那片藏著一整條星河的眼珠裡看見動搖與期盼，和剛才Eddy哼出的旋律譜在一起，令他想起了蕭邦的升c小調夜曲，那首浪漫美麗的遺作。

他重新拿起了小提琴，深吸了一口氣跟著他腦海裡的鋼琴伴奏，從一串緩慢優美的揉弦和顫音中開始了這首慢板夜曲。

他為人魚獻上數個完美的雙音，手指在指板上舞蹈，在樂句和樂句的中間向Eddy投以深深的注視，在跨弦和那個長長的泛音之間融合了自己對他的迷戀，琴弓在D弦和G弦上帶出了濃郁的熱情，指尖觸弦的力道為他帶來一些現實感，他一邊演奏著憂鬱傷感的夜曲，一邊再次確認自己對那個神秘優雅的生物有多麼喜愛。

在最後用了整個長弓的泛音裡，短短的一首夜曲結束，豐盈的音符慢慢消散在空氣之中，他再次看向Eddy，等待對方的回應。

他喜歡，喜歡這首讓人感到傷心又甜蜜的曲子，男人似乎把熱騰騰、還在跳動的心臟都捧在他面前了一樣，好像在祈求著什麼。

但他不懂，不懂為什麼Brett要他一起走，這片海洋是他的家，他長久以來的棲身之地，即便其他地方也有和這片墨藍幽綠的海岸相似的地方，那也不會是他的這一片海洋。

那裡不會有相同的日出，一模一樣的橙黃色晚霞。

為何不是男人留下來，而是他跟著離去呢？

他捲著自己蓬軟的髮絲想著，要將人永遠困在這裡，還是放音樂家離開，再也無法回到美西納海峽中，無法重回這個不在海圖上的角落？

他從Brett的話裡知道小提琴家還有演出，最終仍是打算離開他這塊被陸地包圍的小小海峽，外面的海有多大片，男人和他就有多大的距離。

於是他伸出手指撥動穴口旁的鱗片，重新蓋住了紅艷艷的花苞。

Brett完全忘記自己選的曲子是蕭邦在沒有結果的單戀中寫下的，懷著遺憾的夜曲，歌頌了愛情的美麗與哀傷，而他尚未茁壯的愛戀，在單向的戀愛樂曲中沉沒。

瀰漫在整艘船上的迷霧漸漸散去，船長室和水手艙房的男人們一個個在充滿雄性荷爾蒙的腥臭味中失去意識，在滿足的微笑裡歇息。

駕駛室的雷達和ECDIS重新開始運作，自動駕駛儀也再次啟動，船身的搖晃說明了時間再度流動，海面上初升起的朝日透過雲層灑下澄金色的光芒。

探險郵輪緩緩朝著直布羅陀海峽出發。


	5. Chapter 5

艙房地面隨著船隻的移動開始輕輕搖著，人魚眼中的星光被窗外闖入的陽光蓋過，遮住了原本散發出光芒的星石，他幾乎是立刻就發覺到兩人之間的氛圍產生變化，Eddy美麗的眼睛雖然還盯著他和他手上的琴，卻不再閃閃發亮了。

「Eddy……你不願意和我走。」

肯定句的最後，是輕輕下墜的語調，他不需要提問就能看出對方的決定，人魚不願意和自己離開。

Eddy不知何時已經轉過身看著窗外，目光隨著慢慢變遠的海岸線暗了下來。

他看著坐在逆光中的Eddy，深深淺淺的紫色鱗片反射出的星芒，讓未開燈的房間像個小小的夜空，晦暗不明的星點，在船稍微轉了一個方向後，就失去了恆星給予的光芒。

他看著那片熟悉的海岸一點一點變長，郵輪離他的棲息之地愈來愈遠了，他尚未下定決心，但Brett已經將他偏向的答案說出口了。

他有點氣憤，卻不知道自己為何生氣，是因為男人果斷的放棄，還是因為被猜中的心，或者是因為自己的動搖而生氣？

但他同時也感謝著Brett，這個男人帶給他從來沒有過的體驗，他能在Brett每一次的粗喘聲和樂曲中聽見他對自己的喜愛，滿臉的迷戀卻沒有像過去遇到的人那樣圈鎖著自己，不顧他的感受決定他的生活，使他成為被豢養的家畜。

Brett甚至完全沒有打算拾起那些淚水化成的珍珠，除了隨手放進自己體內的那一顆之外，剩下的珠子全都還留在原地，兀自反射著朦朧的光。

他回頭看了看小提琴家，那雙垂下的手仍然抓著小提琴和琴弓，目光好像從來沒有離開過自己，於是他抬起雙手，等著對方。

他一看見Eddy伸出手，就馬上將琴放到琴盒中，坐到人魚的身邊讓他能夠摟著自己。

揉了揉彎身靠在自己胸前的那頭蓬鬆短髮，不知怎麼地，感覺已經是最後了，最後一次好好地擁抱，最後一次如此貼近，最後一次嗅聞褐色的髮旋中散發的海水氣味。

他想在最後為彼此留下難忘的記憶，於是起身鑽進他的衣櫃，拉出了演出時要穿的那套燕尾服，穿好後隨意沾了點水往後撥了撥那頭亂髮，背著琴盒打橫抱起Eddy就往外走。

整艘郵輪仍然靜悄悄的，只有渦輪系統低速運營的聲音在迴盪，他讓懷裡的人魚安穩地坐在船尾，輕輕地吻了下Eddy有著明顯的痣的右耳，又轉頭親了親正要放開他的手臂，正好吻在下手臂內側的那顆痣上，接著才終於放下琴盒取出他的小提琴。

他閉上眼深吸了幾口氣，巴哈E大調第三號無伴奏小提琴組曲的前奏曲從他的心中浮現，錯縱複雜的前奏曲就如同他想留下Eddy，卻又清楚知道對方屬於這片海洋的心緒一樣，在短短的華麗前奏曲裡，他與他道別，平靜的海面上看不出他心底的暴風驟雨。

最後一個音還沒落下，仍然飄揚在半空中，而「嘩啦」的水聲已經響起，他睜開演奏時閉上的雙眼，甲板上只剩下他一個人，空蕩蕩的四周充斥著陽光，填滿了人魚留下的空缺。

船穩定朝向直布羅陀海峽前進，往原定的目的地－－墨西哥航行，在即將離開這片被陸地包圍著的海域時，船員們紛紛來到了甲板上，船長和副船長也進了駕駛室，疑惑地查看著郵輪的狀態。

沒有人對趴在船尾的音樂家多看一眼，他們看多了暈船的乘客，對這樣的景象早已習慣。

只有藏身在距離郵輪半海里外的海妖看見，被困在燕尾服裡的音樂家趴在船緣哭泣，閃閃發光的淚水一滴一滴地，不停落在海上，旋即又被船尾動力攪動生出的海浪吞沒，只剩下船開過之後留下的波浪線。

那個埋著頭無聲落淚的人類，以及他剛才演奏的華美曲子，留在海妖的眼中、耳內，和男人給他的名字一起收進了他的心裡。

「Mr. Yang！這次的演出太棒了！安可的巴哈無伴奏和你過去的風格相比，好像更有深度、感情更豐富了！我們下次來安排一場巴哈之夜的演出如何？」

Brett低頭靜靜擦著琴的動作停頓了一下，才淡淡地笑著回答贊助者。

「今天是我這輩子最後一次演奏巴哈第三號無伴奏，如果不加上這首的話，之後的巴哈主題音樂會是可以安排的。」

他沒有仔細回答贊助者接著的疑惑詢問，只告訴對方，他覺得自己再也無法拉得比這一次更好了，他不在乎守在一旁的藝文版記者準備怎麼寫，評論家們又會如何剖析他這次的演出，他只想回家。

他以為回到家後，就能和回到聖文森的探險郵輪水手們一樣，笑著跟家鄉的人們說自己做了一個多麼荒謬又香豔的夢。

但他不能，他在布里斯本的家像個遊魂，他會練琴練到一半就抓起車鑰匙，開著他的賓士衝到威靈頓角，如果剛好趕上退潮，他會就這麼穿著皮鞋走到海上的那個無人小島，走完一圈再搖搖頭踏著開始漲潮的海水回到岸上。

他的後車廂已經放了至少4雙泡過海水的球鞋和皮鞋，他光著腳縮在駕駛座上，再一次、又一次地告訴自己，在這裡是找不到他想找的那個美麗人魚的。

又一個無法待在家中的日子，他開著車跑去摩頓島，臨時跟著一個旅行團到了沉船浮潛的地點，他泡在海水中飄搖，看著穿梭在沉船之間的小熱帶魚，以及船和船之間的幽暗深處，終於決定再次回到美西納海峽，去找那個一直留在他心裡，無法當作一場美夢忘記的身影。

隔天他立刻買了機票，從布里斯本飛到了曼谷，再飛往羅馬轉機到特拉帕尼，一整天的飛行讓他在踏上西西里島的那一瞬間感到頭暈目眩，他扶著一旁的牆捂著臉，重新調整了呼吸才終於能夠看清楚眼前的一切，繼續走出機場。

他再次來到了那個碼頭，所有的相遇都是在錯過了船班之後開始的，他租了一艘小小的遊艇，獨自憑著印象開往當初遇見Eddy的海岸，海風帶著鹹澀的味道撲上他的臉，遊艇快速地在海上彈跳疾駛，他繞了幾圈卻沒有見到熟悉的景色和想念的那個人。

一直到燃油用盡，被路過的漁船拉回碼頭了，他才徹底明白，那時的錯過，就是一輩子了。

Brett在西西里島待了幾個月，在觀光簽證到期之前，他如果不是開著租來的遊艇在海上巡梭，就是在碼頭邊找個地方演奏當初拉給人魚聽的那些曲目。

在小飛機起飛時，被西西里島的陽光曬得黑了點也瘦了點的Brett，依然不放棄地看著底下漸漸變遠的海面，如果……如果那些曲子都能被看起來喜歡音樂的Eddy聽見的話就好了，他在心裡這麼想著。

然後再也沒有回到這個小島過。

他終其一生都無從得知，在那些日子裡，有著人魚樣貌的褐髮海妖曾在浮動碼頭的塑膠筒邊聆聽他的演奏，直到他的飛機就要飛離美西納海峽時，試圖叫住他卻發現自己根本不會人類語言的海妖，才落寞地抱著小小的圓肚子消失在幽深的大海之中。

在這片海域中，再也沒有船隻遇上海妖迷霧的傳聞了，人們聽到海妖Siren的故事時，都只當他是個神話生物而已。


End file.
